Learning Magic
by travis104
Summary: Shari invites the Cybersquad over to Frogsnorts to give them something special to help them on their adventures. They don't know that the thing Shari is giving them is magic.
1. Chapter 1: The Cybersquad Gets a Present

**Learning Magic**

**By: travis104**

Disclaimer:

I don't own Cyberchase or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

Author's Note:

After the success of my first fanfic, I have decided to write a second one. I hope you enjoy it.

_(Shari Spotter has invited Matt, Jackie, Inez, Digit, Slider, and Creech to Frogsnorts to give them a surprise. They don't know that the surprise was magic.)_

_(On the cybersite, a portal opens up right where Shari is standing and the Cybersquad, Slider, and Creech all fall on Shari. The dodo bird laughs.)_

Shari: (On the bottom of the pile) Get off me guys!

Matt: Sorry! Sorry! Apparently, the portal dropped us off on top of you!

_Everyone gets off of Shari and sits down._

Creech: So Shari, what did you want to give us?

Shari: With the permission of Mr. Frogsnorts, I am allowed to give you this. (She waved her magic wand and a small box appeared in front of them.)

_(Jackie opened up the box. Inside the box was a note. Jackie read the note out loud.)_

Jackie:

_To the Cybersquad,_

_You have been given a special ability to use on your adventures in Cyberspace. You will all be receiving magic. This magic is to be used to stop Hacker and any other villains you might encounter. Also, when not defending Cyberspace, you can use this magic for anything you want._

_Enjoy and use the magic wisely!_

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Frogsnorts_

_(Jackie puts the letter down.)_

Inez: Magic? What are you talking about?

Slider: Why do we need magic? We can already stop Hacker.

Shari: Well, the people here thought you would need it in your future. Also, Hacker's challenges are getting harder and so you'll need it.

_(Matt nodded his head yes.)_

Matt: Ok. When do we get our magic?

Shari: Right now.

(Shari waved her magic wand. Magic started coming out of it and went into everyone's bodies.)

Shari: The process is complete. You now all have magic.

Digit: But I don't feel different.

Shari: You won't feel different on the outside. Now, it's time to do a magic trick. Matt, come stand right next to me.

Matt: Ok. (He got up and stood next to Jackie.)

Inez: (Whispering to Jackie.) I knew she would pick Matt.

Shari: Ok Matt. To do magic, all you need to do is think of the trick you want to do and then point.

Matt: That sounds very easy!

Shari: It is! Ok, um, zap me a chocolate sundae.

(Matt thought of a chocolate sundae in his mind and then pointed at Shari's hand. I chocolate sundae then appeared.)

Matt: Wow!

Everyone else: Amazing!

Shari: You did it.

Dodo: You are awesome!

(Shari teaches everyone for the rest of the day until they know how to use their powers.)


	2. Chapter 2: Rescuing Dr Marbles: Part 1

**Learning Magic**

**By: travis104**

Disclaimer:

I don't own Cyberchase or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

Author's Note:

After the success of my first fanfic, I have decided to write a second one. I hope you enjoy it.

_(After the Cybersquad got their new powers, they hung out at Motherboard Control Central. Soon, they got a report that Dr. Marbles had been kidnapped. Hacker took him to the Northern Frontier and threw him in the dungeon.)_

_(The kids arrived in the Northern Frontier 2 miles away from Hacker's place.)_

Creech: There it is. Dr. Marbles has to be inside.

Jackie: But how are we going to get inside? The place has to be filled with traps. What do we do? WHAT DO WE DO?

Matt: Jaks. Hold up. Maybe we could use our magic? Shari, know of any spells?

Shari: Well, there is one to tap into the security cameras.

Slider: Let me try it. (He starts doing a spell.) Magic within, let us see into Hacker's Grim Wreaker.

_(Suddenly, a floating TV screen appears showing all of the security cameras inside the Grim Wreaker. Dr. Marbles is handcuffed in the dungeon.)_

Inez: There he is. But how do we get inside?

Digit: I think we just found our way. (Digit points to a ship outside. Hacker is getting in and driving away.)

Matt: Ok, but Buzz and Delete still have to be in there.

Shari: How about 2 people become cleaning people? We'll clean the Grim Wreaker and send them off for about 2 hours.

Inez: Ok, but what about those cameras?

Creech: How about a magic spell?

Shari: Great idea.

_(The Cybersquad discusses the plan and puts it into action.)_

_(30 minutes later. On the Grim Wreaker…)_

Dr. Marbles: I know those kids are on their way. There's no way you guys are going to get away with this.

Buzz: (Yelling to the dungeon) Be quiet in there. Our favorite TV show is on.

_(The doorbell rings.)_

Delete: I wonder who that could be Buzzy.

Buzz: Let me check! (Buzz goes to the door.)

(Buzz opens the door and sees Matt and Slider but they are dressed as Clearing House sweepstakes men,)

Matt: Hello. We are the Clearing House Sweepstakes and you just won 1,000,000 snelfus.

Buzz: (In an excited manner) Really?

Slider: Yes, and you also won a free house cleaning, and a free vacation to Gollywood, starting right now

Buzz: (Still excited.) Wow! Dede, let's go. We won a trip to Gollywood.

Delete: But what about Dr. Marbles?

Buzz: Forget about him. He'll be alright.

Delete: Ok.

(Buzz and Delete run out the door and into a limo that goes straight to Gollywood. Creech is trying the limo and she's dressed like a limo driver.)

Creech: Congrats! Buckle up because you're going to Gollywood.

(The limo leaves.)

_Author's Note: Ok, the next chapter will be the chapter where the Cybersquad (without Creech) try to rescue Dr. Marbles. First though, they have to take out those security cameras.)_


	3. Chapter 3: Rescuing Dr Marbles: Part 2

**Learning Magic**

By: travis104 

Disclaimer:

I don't own Cyberchase or any of the characters in this fanfiction.

Author's Note:

Sorry it took me so long to get this next chapter in the fanfic up. I've been busy with schoolwork and have lost track of time.

(Creech has taken Buzz and Delete to Gollywood. Fortunately, Buzz and Delete don't realize that this is all part of the plan.)

Jackie: Stand back! I got to pace.

Digit: How are we going to take out these security cameras inside the ship?

_(Slider uses his magic to make a magic book appear.)_

Slider: Hey look at this. There's a spell to make the cameras turn off.

Inez: That should work.

Matt: Let's do it!

(Everyone there performed the magic spell all the cameras turned off.)

Digit: (excited) It worked!

Shari: Of course it worked. It's magic.

Matt: Let's go!

(The Cybersquad goes in and finds Dr. Marbles. They use magic to unlock the door to the dungeon. They get Dr. Marbles out of his chains and are ready to go.)

Dr. Marbles: Thanks for rescuing me guys. Whoever gave you the magic?

Shari: I did. It was a gift.

Matt: Come on. Let's go.

_(The Cybersquad escapes into the cybercoupe and heads back to Control Central.)_

_(At Control Central… Creech arrives.)_

Inez: Creech! You're back!

Slider: What about Buzz and Delete?

Creech: Oh. I dropped them off and left. They can get their own ride back.

Jackie: Funny. And what about Hacker?

Motherboard: Look at the screen.

_(The kids looked at the screen and noticed a mad Hacker on the security camera.)_

Matt: Well, he'll be mad for a while. At least his ship is clean!

_(Everyone laughs.)_

Dr. Marbles: Group picture everyone!

_(Everyone got into a huddle right in front of Motherboard. Dr. Marbles set the camera up and got into the position. The camera then took a picture of everyone. The picture included Matt, Jackie, Inez, Digit and Widget, Slider, Creech, Shari, Dr. Marbles, and Motherboard.)_

_(Everyone will now have a picture of their best friends forever.)_

**THE END!**

Please review this fanfic! I'll be happy to write more.

travis104


End file.
